Electronic devices support complex operations of various functions thanks to the development of a hardware technology and a software technology. In recent years, as social awareness of health expands, demand for measuring and managing health states of people have increased. In response thereto, a market for providing health-related services together with an electronic device having various biometric sensors mounted thereon for measuring the health state of a user of the electronic device is forming. The biometric sensors may include a blood glucose meter, a blood pressure meter, a thermometer, a heart rate monitor (HRM), an electrocardiogram (ECG) sensor, a photo plethysmography (PPG) sensor, a fingerprint recognition device, an iris recognition device, and the like.